youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse Wellens (born September 25, 1982) and Jeana Smith (born March 15, 1983) known by their YouTube channel PrankvsPrank, is a YouTube channel created In 2007, the two began to play pranks on each other, and post videos of them on websites, eventually forming a channel on YouTube. Wellens filmed Jeana attempting the cinnamon challenge and posted a video on the Internet, starting the serial pranking of each other, and posting the videos online. The videos show how they prepare themselves to prank each other and record their reaction. This channel has over 1.2 billion video views and more than 8.3 million subscribers as of July 2015. In 2012, Wellens and Jeana appeared as Spartan king Leonidas I and Queen Gorgo in the web series Epic Rap Battles of History, in season two, episode 2 "Master Chief vs. Leonidas". On April 1, 2013, USA Today rated PrankvsPrank YouTube's best pranksters. On September 25, 2013, Wellens (as "Chip Chocolate") released a rap song on iTunes called "Cookie Dance". Produced by Les Professionnels, the song peaked at #68 on the UK Singles Chart. BFvsGF Jeana and Wellens also have a vlogging YouTube channel called BFvsGF. On BFvsGF, they post daily videos about their lives. It was there that they introduced the character Chip Chocolate with the video “Fruit Assassin". BFvsGF has more than 6 million subscribers and 1.5 billion video views, as of April 10, 2015. They are also very common with the youtuber Brenden Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Lifestyle Vloggers Jesse and Jeana's Vlogging channel, BFvsGF, was ranked 2nd in this episode List Of Subscriber Milestones PrankvsPrank Hit 250,000 Subscribers On January 30th, 2011. PrankvsPrank Hit 500,000 Subscribers On August 28th, 2011. PrankvsPrank Hit 750,000 Subscribers On March 11th, 2012. PrankvsPrank Hit 900,000 Subscribers On August 4th, 2012. PrankvsPrank Hit 1 Million Subscribers On February 13th, 2013. PrankvsPrank Hit 2 Million Subscribers On June 23rd, 2013. PrankvsPrank Hit 3 Million Subscribers On October 30th, 2013. PrankvsPrank Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 24th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 19th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 6 Million Subscribers On January 6th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 30th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 8 Million Subscribers On October 8th, 2015. List Of Video View Milestones PrankvsPrank Hit 50 Million Video Views On March 28th, 2011. PrankvsPrank Hit 100 Million Video Views On November 17th, 2011. PrankvsPrank Hit 200 Million Video Views On August 19th, 2012. PrankvsPrank Hit 300 Million Video Views On December 26th, 2012. PrankvsPrank Hit 400 Million Video Views On May 7th, 2013. PrankvsPrank Hit 500 Million Video Views On August 31st, 2013. PrankvsPrank Hit 600 Million Video Views On January 18th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 700 Million Video Views On May 15th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 800 Million Video Views On August 8th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 900 Million Video Views On October 19th, 2014. PrankvsPrank Hit 1.0 Billion Video Views On January 5th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 1.1 Billion Video Views On March 10th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 1.2 Billion Video Views On May 18th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 1.3 Billion Video Views On July 17th, 2015. PrankvsPrank Hit 1.4 Billion Video Views On September 11th, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views